forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vhostym
| rules = 3.5 | age = | alignment = Chaotic Neutral | source = | page = }} Vhostym Introduction A member of the sparsely populated but powerful offshoots of the Gith sundering, the Githvyrik, Vhostym is an extremely powerful being who has both arcane and psionic powers to call upon. Vhostym worships no god or goddess, as he sees the gods as nothing compared to the utter randomness and enormity of the universe. The only order and predictability that the universe has to offer him is Mathematics, which he uses to bolster his spellcraft, making him near a match to gods. Vhostym takes no pleasure from the suffering of others, while not hesitating to wipe out civilizations and worlds for his whims. He is a neutral opportunist, as he neither loves nor hates any being in a universe so unpredictable, which identifies him as something of a nihilist. As of 1370 DR, he has lived for over 10,000 years, bolstering his lifespan through the use of powerful magics. Around this time, he has come into conflict with Erevis Cale while trying to achieve his goal of creating the Crown of Flame. Early Life Vhostym still remembers his father hardening him to sunshine by forcing him to stand in the light of the sun in his own physical body, something which over the millennia has grown even more repulsive and deadly to him. He resolved then that the only law in the universe was that if someone has the power they should use it, and that morality, whether good or evil, is a fiction created by sentient beings to bring purpose to meaninglessness. Vhostym went on in his youth to build and use his strength for his own desires, destroying entire worlds and slaughtering flights of dragons and thousands, perhaps millions of creatures. Disease and a Dream His body ravaged by a disease that would end his life in a few hundred years, Vhostym began to conceive of a plot where he could again walk on Toril in the daytime in his own physical body and not be incinerated by the sun. He called himself the Sojourner and began preparations to one of the greatest spells Toril had ever seen. Slaadi Vhostym invaded the plane of Limbo and managed to steal a clutch of sladdi eggs, taking them to his recently created pocket plane. Here he nourished the newly-formed Green Slaadi with arcane energy, making them unique from the rest of their kind. He raised them, and they became his willing servants in his plan to summon the Crown of Flame. He promised them a transformation from Green slaadi to the more powerful Gray Slaadi to further entice them into doing his bidding. After a series of clashes with Erevis Cale the First Chosen of Mask, Drasek Riven the Second of Mask, Jak Fleet, and the cambion Magadon, the Slaadi succeeded in gaining enough power for Vhostym to perform his spell. They obtained the Weave Tap from the Fane of Shadows, a temple dedicated to the Goddess Shar, and Vhostym nurtured the seedling until it grew into a great plant by feeding it the substance of celestials and fiends. The slaadi also found and tapped into two ancients Netherese mantles, which were similar to the mythallars created by the elves. These mantles were found in the underwater city of Sakkors, which was near Selgaunt in Sembia, and in the cavern where the Skulls of Skullport resided. This arcane energy went into the Weave Tap, and Vhostym was able to power up his spell. He rewarded the slaadi not only with transformation into Gray, but went one step further and transformed them into death slaadi. Erevis Cale and his companions were able to kill all of the slaadi except for one death slaadi named Azriim, who escaped the final battle and whose whereabouts are unknown. Crown of Flame Vhostym completed his last spell, knowing he had only a matter of days before the disease ended his life. The spell took hold of a giant piece of rock in space and used its bulk to shield the rays of the sun from the face of Toril, creating an eclipse. Vhostym enjoyed the moment on Toril's surface, and knowing he was to die any minute, put up no resistance when Erevis Cale crushed his body and destroyed him. His spell went on to cause meteorites splintered off of the giant rock to crash to Toril in an event known as the Crown of Flame.